Light emitting diode (LED) lighting devices with a low resolution, that is with the LED's spaced apart so the individual LED spots can easily be distinguished, may be used in many different applications such as pictures, text and graphics in connection with, for example, textiles such as garments. However the fact that the individual LED's are visible can disturb the viewing of the pictures, text or graphics. The solution to this problem is to add a diffusive layer on top of the LED thus spreading the light to a larger area. This diffusive layer can be made of different materials such as woven or non-woven materials, flexible foams, or some combination thereof.
An example of this can be seen in US2008/0205035A1. Here LED's are placed under a diffusive layer comprising a layer of non-woven fabric having a lower density at a side facing the lighting unit and a higher density at a side opposite to the lighting unit. The lower density layer provides spacing in order for light cone from the light units to spread, before encountering the denser portion of the diffusive element.